Ideas Page!
Are you stuck and have no idea what to draw? Then you have come to the right place!!! this is the'' Ideas Page!!!!'' If you need an idea on what to draw, write, or create just look below at other's ideas that are free to use! If you are going to use an idea make sure to edit it and say you used it (I will explain this more later.) If you have an idea you are fine with people using PLEASE write it below. Know that you can still use your idea if you put it below but that it is open for anyone else to use too. Write beside it if you've used the idea already. ex: name: (idea) : used _ times if you use an idea then edit it ex: name: (idea): used 1 times or if it was a idea already used ex: name: (idea): used_+1 times please dont take down ideas that are used already just write that they have been used. Be sure to put your idea in the right catagory below :) drawing ideas *Pandalover0313: Draw you and your friends having a fashion show! Used times: Unknown *Candifloss: Draw yourself rollerskating! Used times: Very Few *Candifloss: Draw you and some friends on a ferris wheel. Used times: unknown *Candifloss: Draw and OOTD (out fit of the day). Used times: Few *Candifloss: Draw a funny character from a TV show. Used times: Multiple *Candifloss: Draw yourself in a unicorn outfit lol. Used times: unknown *Candifloss: Draw you/friends at an aquairum. Used times: I dont thinks its ever been done...? *warriorcatluna: draw a find it (have to find hidden objects in a drawing.): used many times *Cutie_Cat1001: draw yourself in kitty ears: used sometimes *Watername2468:Draw you and your friends having a pool party!; Used: A couple times *Sparkwolfie: draw your favourite food-- used times: unkown *DerpyHooves78: draw yourself on a boat- used: unkown *Vere-Chan: Try making a whole drawing out of the spray paint tool!: Used 1 Time *Vere-Chan: Mess around and practice with shading: Used 0 Times *Shelbybeagle: Draw you and your BFF's on the red carpet: Used couple of times *Shelbybeagle: Draw the soda's (Coke, pepsi, rootbeer, fanta, etc.) as PPGS: Used 0 Times *Shelbybeagle: Draw you eating your favorite food Used: A couple times *Shelbybeagle: Draw you as a ragdoll Used: A few times *litttlecutelily:draw an equestria girl:used: a lot *Sunnykitty123: draw Sunset Bliss! used: sometimes *Elegantly_Art1: Draw a realistic animal! used: sometimes *Elegantly_Art1: Draw a OOTW (outfit of the week) used: Unknown *Rapunzelosum:Make a mascot of the week contest:Used 2-3 times *Rapunzelosum:Make Minecraft pony adoptables:USED 0 times *WaltDisneysMulan: Draw yourself reading your fave book! Used times: Unknown *Raventhepersonlol: Draw certain foods as human or animal characters! Used: Unknown STYLE IDEAS *warriorcatluna: do disney princess style: used sometimes *Cutie_Cat1001: draw yourself as a pony: used unknown times *FIre-Love100: Draw yourself in Chibi style: used somtimes *Vere-Chan: Draw MSPA/Homestuck Style: Used 0 Times *litttlecutelily:draw an equestria girl:used *Raventhepersonlol: Draw you/mascot/someone you know as an animal: Used sometimes contest ideas *warriorcatluna: draw yourself (or anything) with wings: used 0 times *Cutie_Cat1001: draw yourself as a animal: used 1 time *Sparkwolfie: mascot giveaway contest-- used times: many *Petshopface: have your mascot/fursona's BF or GF contest: used many times *DerpyHooves78: Mascot's BFF contest-used: unknown *DerpyHooves78: around Halloween, make a costume contest- used: unkown *Vere-Chan: A left/right hand drawing contest!(A hand that you dont write with): Used 0 Times *WaltDisneysMulan: Make a fave Disney character contest. Used times: Sometimes comic ideas *warriorcatluna: some super good fashion designer that is just a teen or pre-teen: used 0 times *birdie: you switch lives with somebody/ an animal: used 0 times *Candifloss: Comic about super heros. Used times: very few *Candifloss: Comic about going to summer camp. Used times: Some *Watername2468:A comic about an amazing, magical and secret discovery Used: Not very much *DerpyHooves78: make a weekly issue of a magazine-used: twice, I think *DerpyHooves78: make a MLP adoption-used: many *Vere-Chan: A school for people with magical powers: Used 0 Times *Rapunzelosum: A girl/boy that discovers they are a legend:Used 0 times Add on your ideas please and feel free to post pictures of your ideas if you want :)